32Romance
by wire232
Summary: Two new girls. Three guys already there. You know what comes next. Collab between me and ChipsAhoyPup!


W00000000000T! This is a collab between me and ChipsAhoyPup.

I don't own Fruits Basket or any related subjects. Mel belongs to Chips and I belong to me.

3+2=Romance

Chapter 1: Note Wars

**Mel's POV**

I'm the new girl at school...and now everyone's staring at me. Why do people have to stare? Purely embarrased, I stared at my feet with a red, blushing face. I hated the spotlight...I'm too shy for it. 'Why can't the teacher hurry up and give me my seat?' I thought, glancing over at my friend, who was also new.

**Kenley's POV**

Mel already looked like she was going to drop dead on the spot. Every one was staring at us like we were from Star Wars, fresh off the Millenium Falcon.  
"Class," the teacher proclaimed, refusing to look up from her massive assortment of papers, "as you already know, I am Professor Allison Satou..."

**Mel's POV**

I glanced over at Kenley. Then I looked back to the "audience." Or at least, that's what the students seemed like, the way they stared at us as if we were about to break out into HSM dance-and-song numbers. No way I would do that. I'd rather die. I looked back down at my shoes, my face redder than ever.

**Hatori's POV**

I, of course, stared at the two new girls... like everyone else. I could see they were uneasy. I sighed as I glanced over at Ayame and Shigure, who were on either side of me, then looked down at my desk.

**Shigure's POV**

Two new girls stood awkwardly in front of the room while the teacher was going on about a pop quiz about the novel we were read this summer. Wait...a pop quiz? Assigned novel? All my summer was spent in kimonos reading romance novels. My Gosh...

**Kenley's POV!**

The teacher was rambling on in such a monotonous  
fashion, I would've fallen asleep if I wasn't standing in front of a mass of high schoolers. I looked over the crowd and saw exactly three empty chairs. All next to each other. This'll be a fun year.

**Mel's POV**

The teacher's talking was starting to become a buzzing, like an annoying mosquito near my ear. I soon was able to totally tune it out and continued standing down at my feet with a red face. 'Does the teacher even know we're here?' I felt like the teacher was ignoring us.

**Hatori's POV**  
I did my summer homework. Of course. I was pretty sure Shigure and Ayame hadn't done it, because they never did their work. The fact that we were going to have a pop quiz made no difference to me.

**Kenley's POV**

After what seemed to be an eternity plus some, the teacher finally acknowledged us.  
"Excuse me, I haven't seated you yet." Her eyes darted upward. "Considering that there are only three seats left, sit wherever you want."  
The implied sarcasm in her voice presumably meant, "You can sit next to each other, but don't disrupt my class or I'll torture you." I briskly occupied the seat to the very left, while Mel chose the one in the center.

**Mel's POV**

I sat in the middle seat... and Kenley chose the one on the left. I looked around me, at all the students. Then I ducked my head, nervous, since most of them were still staring. 'There has to be something more interesting in this room than us,' I thought, sighing quietly.

**Shigure's POV**

"...go!"

'Wait, what?,' I thought to myself. Oh yes, the pop quiz. I looked down at my paper, and seeing that it was multiple choice, filled in bubbles at random. I looked over at Hatori. He sat there, contemplating the answers with extreme ease.

**Hatori's POV**

These questions were so easy. It took me 10 seconds to figure out the answer to each one before I'd fill in each bubble. I was done 2 or 3 minutes into the quiz.

**Kenley's POV**

After 10 minutes into the quiz, the only remaining students were a boy with long silver hair, and another boy with a soft black shag. Five minutes later, time was up. The black-haired boy looked instantaneously relieved, while the other was still racing. This was an excellent coincidence for Mel, as she no longer looked as if she was going to need CPR.

**Mel's POV**

I glanced over at Kenley for a moment, then looked back to my desk. The quiz was over. Not that it really mattered to me or Kenley, because we didn't do the quiz since we didn't read the book. I sat there silently, staring at my desk blankly.

**Shigure's POV**

After an explicitly hard pop quiz on a book I never read, some students retreated back to daydream mode, while others reverted to a mantra of 'I must pay atte...zzz...I MUST PAY ATTENTION!' But most of the class twiddled their thumbs while passing notes, which was made very easy by the teacher (metaphorically) gluing her eyes to the chalkboard.  
"Did you even read the book?

-Hatori"

Should I or shouldn't I?

"Maybe.

-Shigure."  
After passing that over one desk to the left, Ayame recieved a letter. I peeked over his shoulder to read it.  
"Is there a reason why you finished so late?

-Kenley."

**Hatori's POV**

"Maybe

-Shigure."

He didn't read the book. I'd already figured that out. I sighed, shaking my head in dissaproval.

**Mel's POV**

Kenley had passed a note to the long silver-haired kid who'd finished late. I blinked.

"What did you say?

-Mel." I passed it to Kenley and blinked at her, not wanting to risk talking while the teacher was trying to teach the class.

**Kenley's POV**

Caught in the middle of a note passing extravaganza, I quickly replied.  
"I asked him if there was a reason why he finished so late.

-Kenley."

Soon after tossing that gently to my right, I saw a note come back to me.  
"Ayame refuses to answer, so I'm answering for him. He and Shigure didn't read the book.

-Hatori"

My reply:  
"So...long silver hair is Ayame, shaggy black hair is Shigure, and you, the guy who looks relatively normal, is Hatori.

-Kenley"

"Yes!!!!!!!  
And I am going to assume that you're the one with the black pixie cut and yellow tank top?  
-Ayame!!!! and Hatori!"

**Hatori's POV**

Me and the Kenley girl were now passing notes back and forth. And the teacher hadn't caught us yet.

**Mel's POV**

I stared down at the note that Kenley had given me.

"I asked him if there was a reason why he finished so late.

-Kenley."

**Kenley's POV**

"Bring! Bring!"  
Our first block was done. Mel and I quickly scampered out the door, leaving the other students in the dust.  
We chattered enthusiastically about how ironic it would've been if Mel had gotten caught for passing one while me and Hatori were passing notes like madmen. At which point, I bumped into someone and accidentally dropped all my books on their foot.

**Mel's POV**

I blinked and watched Kenley's books fall on someone's foot.  
'Course it was Hatori.

**Hatori's POV**

Owwwww.....

**Shigure's POV**

I had just come out of the bathroom, in my attempt to find Hatori. Ater scouring the halls, I found him talking to a short Asian girl with a black pixie haircut and another girl with a black bob.

**Mel's POV**

I helped Kenley pick her books up.

**Kenley's POV**

Mel helped me pick my books up.

**Mel's POV**

Once Kenley had all her books, I blinked at Hatori. 'I thought he was friends with those other two... I wonder where they are...' I thought.

**Shigure's POV**

"Bring bring!"  
Well, well, well. Looks like pixie girl, black bob, and Hatori will be late for Math. What a shame, I actually attempted to study for that one.

**Mel's POV**

"We're late for math," I realized, sighing. I hated math, but I still didn't want to be late for it.

**Shigure's POV**

Having arrived at math class on time, I daydreamed while our very perky math teacher went on about her second cousin Giulianna. Hatori, pixie, and bob walked through the door, and Miss Claythorne went over to greet them, ignoring their abrupt lateness.

**Mel's POV**

I blinked as the teacher greeted us... even though we were late. Most teachers would've asked us for a pass. Hmm. Maybe math won't be so bad?

**Kenley's POV**

After finishing a story about her friends, Addison and Madeleine, she herded us to our seats. I predicted that note passing would be nearly impossible with her animatedness.

**Mel's POV**

I didn't get to sit next to Kenley this time, because she gave us permenant seats. Which I always hated.

**Kenley's POV**

Unfortunately, I was not sitting next to Mel this time. But I was sitting next to Hatori. Which proved me wrong with note-passing.

**Mel's POV**

I was sitting next to the kid with black hair. I still hadn't learned his name yet and was WAAAAAAY too shy to ask.

Instead, I stared down at my desk.

**Hatori's POV**

I was sitting next to Kenley this time.

**Shigure's POV**

Bob-girl was sitting next to me. I just wish I knew her name. She looked characteristically shy. I decided not to disturb her thought at the moment.

**Kenley's POV**

I rapidly squiggled down a note while our teacher was talking about her penpal in Germany.  
"Perky teacher...

-Kenley"

I shoved it to my left and waited for a reply.

**Mel's POV**

I tried to pay attention, but my thoughts trailed off... as usual, I hate to admit.

**Hatori's POV**

I stared down at the note.

"It's better than the mean teacher.

-Hatori."

I passed it to my right.

**Kenley's POV**

"True that. She was boring.

-Kenley"

**Hatori's POV**

"Maybe we should pay attention?

-Hatori."

**Mel's POV**

I opened up my notebook and pretended to take notes...

Really, I was sketching a picture of a wolf.

**Kenley's POV**

"No, she's talking about the correspondence between square roots and the Saw films.  
-Kenley."

**Hatori's POV**

"...This teacher is very odd.

-Hatori."

**Mel's POV**

Rawr, the eyes on my wolf weren't coming out right! I tried to fix it... but it kept coming out lopsided and stuff.

Finally, I got the perfect eye-size for my wolf and felt proud.

**Kenley's POV**

"I know. And this is just the second block of the day.

-Kenley"

Just before I could send it, the bell rang loudly. I shrugged and left the room, with the vicious student this time.

**Mel's POV**

I was too busy drawing to notice that the bell rang.

I did notice, however, the students filing out of the room.

Deciding I didn't want to get caught in the mass of them, I added some details to my drawing, waiting for them all to leave.

Yay! R&R, and only smart flames aloud.

BTW,

I was Kenley and Shigure.

Mel was Mel and Hatori.


End file.
